Chaotic: Changing life
by Starart132
Summary: Phelphor and most of the M'arrillian wants to become supreme rulers of Perim even without the mind control. Gal'Drad was separated of his tribe and he is gravely injured and hungry since he hasn't eat for a while. A human who wasn't a chaotic player at the time of the M'arrillian invasion meet him. The 2 become friends and try to find a way for the M'arrillian to live a new life.
1. Prologue: A meeting with a liquid being

AC: This is a story where the M'arrillians are protagonist...If you hate them then don't read it...If you want to give it a chance then read it. I hope you will like it.

* * *

**Chaotic Changing life**

**Prologue: A meeting with a liquid being**

A human gets out of Creylan dome and he looks on the ground. He has lost another match of Chaotic. He isn't a very lucky one and he always loses with his underworlder team. He sighs and he walks at the teleport after taking some food with him.

"I really need to think about what I can do...I'm not a bad player but they all are better than me...I should have buy the card game way sooner...But I didn't...Stupid me...Staying at the back." He grunts to himself.

His name is Remi and his online name is VictorR. It is not a good online name but he sucks at finding one. He is a 16 years boy and he is not that small.

He is a light built man see by his skin. He is a little too light. He has short black hair; Blue eyes with green lines. He has peach skin. He wears in Chaotic a Brown T-shirt and a blue short on him. He also has a small necklace around his neck with a picture of his father.

He is a man who is very kind and he helps those he meets. He is also someone who has lots of fear but he doesn't hesitate to fight them during all of his life. He can be sarcastic and tells random jokes sometime even when the situation doesn't fit. The other players know that and they don't stick with him that much which he doesn't mind. He then decides to port for now.

* * *

**Overworld: Near a river**

One being is sitting on the glass and he is grunting in pain. He puts his hand on one of his injuries he receives recently when he escaped an Overworlder who tries to kill him. He manages to escape him at the last second. He is exhausted from running away and he pants heavily.

"Those fools Overworlder just getting in my way...I...I have to find something to heal me...A mugic...Or anything...I...I don't want to...die." Says the being sadly and afraid to die.

He is very worried about his close future and he is right. He is an M'arrillian after all. After the M'arrillian invasion, which ends into a failure after the dead of his Oligarch, most of the M'arrillians escapes into the deep mine once gain but some of them, like him, didn't have the chance to escape. He breathes lightly for a while and he hears a sound. He panics in his heart and he looks around.

"Please be my imagination." Says the M'arrillian.

He sees that it is not his imagination, but it is a Chaotic player passing by. He knows he is in trouble if he sees him and...He sees him on the ground sadly for the M'arrillian. The Chaotic player passes closer to him.

"Hey...Are you alright?" Asks the Chaotic player.

"..." The M'arrillian says nothing.

The Chaotic player is Remi and he watches the M'arrillian in front of him.

The M'arrillian has a pale blue body which seems to be made of solid and very compact liquid for most of his body. A part of his liquid is falling on the ground and he seems to be in wear state. He also wears a dark blue armor at his upper legs and pelvis. He also has the armor on his chest and his arms. He also has it over his face and finish by 2 horns. He also has a tail on his back and he has spikes on his tail of dark blue. He can change his normal hands; he currently has, for tentacles when he wants but Remi doesn't know that.

The Chaotic player takes pity of him and he stills moves closer without trying to alert an Overworlder. The M'arrillian wonders what's in the mind of the player and he wonders if it isn't Iparu trying to kill him by passing has a Chaotic player so he'll drops his guard by thinking it is a weak being.

"Who are you?" Asks the Chaotic player.

"Hum...Gal'Drad." Says the M'arrillian unsure about the player.

The player looks at him and he realises quickly that he seems to ignore who is he. Gal'Drad looks at the human and he thinks about what he can do. The only option is to kill the human since he cannot control his mind. Gal'Drad lifted his hands but he loses his strength and it falls on the ground.

"! You shouldn't move." Warns the chaotic player. "Oh! I'm Remi by the way. Sorry...Forgot to introduce myself...Now...Don't move...I have some basic medical knowledge so I can give you first aid."

He opens his bag he has on his back and he puts his hand inside. He then takes out bandages and he looks at Gal'Drad.

He sees that he has a deep wound on his chest and he is losing green liquid a lot. It may be fatale over time and Gal'Drad may die. He puts the bandages over his chest and he rolls it, close to the M'arrillian who thinks of killing him. Remi is completely oblivious of the murdering intentions the M'arrillian is showing and Remi finishes treating his chest. He then moves to his arms which are less injured. Over time, Gal'Drad thinks it is a real Chaotic player who is foolish enough to heal a potential treat.

"Do you know who I am?" Asks Gal'Drad.

"Someone who needs help of course." Says Remi.

"Wh-What?" Asks the M'arrillian surprise.

"What do you mean by «what»?" Asks Remi.

"Why do you ignore who I am?" Asks Gal'Drad.

"Well...I'm only here recently...So I don't know that much about what's going on here?" Says Remi. "Now that you have say it...Which tribe do you come from? You are obviously not from the 4 tribes...I mean...Look at you." He says moving his hands and tries not to insult the M'arrillian.

"...True...I am a M'arrillian." Says Gal'Drad watching his reaction. Remi doesn't have a big reaction. He can only guess he starts coming here after the invasion of the other tribes...Which fail when their Oligarch die.

"Well...Gal'Drad...Looks like you need to rest and those injuries will close fast...I've done the best I can with your...Unique body." Says Remi. "So..."

The stomach of Gal'Drad grunts strongly.

"Guess you're hungry...Well good for you...You can take what I've brought...It's not healthy but it will not leave your stomach empty." Says Remi with a joyful voice so it might cheer the M'arrillian up.

He takes out some food and he gives it to the M'arrillian who looks at Remi like if the human was completely crazy.

"Take it...It's not poisoned." Says Remi.

Gal'Drad hesitates and he thinks there is a trap...But his stomach says to take it...He will die a way or another so he takes it. If it is poisoned he'll die fast and stop suffering at least. He eats it and after a while, he realises it tastes really good. He takes more and he eats everything.

"You should stay here...I'll be back tomorrow and see if you are better...I will also bring more bandage for you. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone since you are not in your territory." Says Remi when he ports out.

Gal'Drad looks at him and he realises that he lets the human go.

"I'm an idiot...He's going to warn anyone of my presence and I'll be doomed." Says Gal'Drad. He then takes the food and continues eating without letting the dark tough affection his appetite. "Dammit...What did he puts on those things to taste this good?"

* * *

AC: Short prologue but the next one will be longer. Please review.

Next: Chapter 1: A victorious duel.


	2. Chapter 1: A victorious duel

AC: Here is the first chapter of the story after the prologue.

* * *

**Chaotic Changing life**

**Chapter 1: A victorious duel.**

**Overworld: Near a river**

It was the next day after Gal'Drad and Remi first meeting. The M'arrillian is still resting against the same tree; healing and waiting to be able to move away from the Overworld and maybe reach the Deep Mine. He hears a sound and he moves backward with his fist raise for a while until he hears a cheerful voice.

"Relax man! It's me." Says the voice of Remi coming at his direction.

Gal'Drad is now strong enough to kill him but...He is surprise about the fact that the human actually come back to him. Not only that, he is alone and without any Overworlder who might finish him. He drops his fist and he looks at him.

"What are you doing here?" Asks the M'arrillian.

"Cheeking on you." Says Remi looking at the M'arrillian likes it is oblivious.

"..." Gal'Drad says nothing and he sees him getting out more bandages.

Remi takes out the old one covered with the green liquid. He smiles when he sees the «bleeding» stops and he puts another one to be sure it will not open again. After this, he looks at the arm and he changes it too.

"I am glad you are feeling better." Says Remi.

"Glad?" Asks the M'arrillian.

"Are you hungry?" Asks Remi ignoring the question.

"Hum?" Asks Gal'Drad surprise. "...Well...*Sigh*...Actually...Yes."

"That is good...I have brought something for you." Says Remi. He looks in his bag and he takes something out of it.

"..." Gal'Drad looks at it curiously.

"This is French fries." Says Remi. "There's also some steak because it is more nutritious."

"...Thanks." Says Gal'Drad taking the food.

"So...How did you end up here?" Asks Remi.

"..." Gal'Drad doesn't trust him enough to answer the question. "I don't have anything to say."

Remi looks at him and he says nothing. Gal'Drad tastes it and he eats it with appetite.

"It's good." Says Gal'Drad.

"I'm glad you like it...Anyway...I have to go. I have a match." Says Remi. "I'll check tomorrow and see if you are better. Bye."

"..." Gal'Drad looks at him and he sees Remi waving good-bye. He decides to answer it too.

The Chaotic player disappears into a light.

"I didn't try to kill him this time too...*Sigh* He's the only one who can really help me." Says Gal'Drad. "But tomorrow...I'll be strong enough and I won't need him anymore."

He clenches his fist like if he was choking the human...But...He doesn't find the will to kill him. He closes his eyes and he wonders for a second why.

He shakes his head and he tries to remember that he cannot let a human lives. They were in their way before...Out of their plan...They had to improvise when they realise they were existing...In the end...The small actions and maybe even consider useless of the players...Have cause them their defeat in the end...The chains of event they have create and he found it while being trap in the Overworld.

One example is that a chaotic player found a rumor about a legendary battlegear and spreads it among other players...Some of them tries to find it without succeed. Some have found the place where it is hidden...One of them, an Overworlder player, tells it to Attacat who spread it to Maxxor and he finds the armor that he used against Aa'une.

With just words and their scanner...All smalls and useless action...Have big impact on Perim...Bigger than anyone could have guessed.

Then...Why does he hesitate with the fate of the naïf player. He decides he'll kill it tomorrow before he knows he can't.

* * *

**A few days later**

Gal'Drad watches his hand covered in red blood. He is now healed and he has completely recovered his strength. He licks the blood of his hands and he walks closer to the lake near him. He puts his hand in the water and he washes it. He closes his eyes for a moment and he waits.

...

...

...

After a while, his hands are clean of the red blood and he drinks a bit of the water and he looks at himself in the lake.

"Well...You did a good job...You have done it." He says to his mirror self.

He stays there for a while.

"There you are." Says a voice a little frustrated.

Gal'Drad turns around and he sees him walking at his direction. His eyes show he is angry...But his mouth smiles, giving opposite emotions.

"You sure love to make me search for you." Says Remi.

Gal'Drad says to the mirror self that he has done a good job sarcastically.

"I just needed to wash my hand." Says Gal'Drad. "...Listen...I will not be able to stay here any longer."

"Why?" Asks Remi.

"One of the overworlder found me and I silent him forever." Says Gal'Drad. "You have done nothing wrong so you should go away and leave me alone so you can be safe...And promise to never be in my path again for your own safety."

"...Why did you kill him?" Asks Remi. "You could have found another way!"

"No! I haven't time to think and he was about to call reinforcements!" Shouts Gal'Drad.

"Maybe you should go west of here. The silver lake is a place where it is mostly free of the Overworld presence since they all move closer to Kiru city." Suggests Remi. "I can show you the way."

"Did you hear what I have said just before?" Asks Gal'Drad.

"Not really...I was just surprise you kill someone without feeling anything at all." Says Remi.

"I've say you shouldn't see me anymore." Repeats Gal'Drad.

"Like I'll listen to ya." Replies Remi. "You obviously need help and I want and can help you."

"How can you see that?" Asks Gal'Drad. _He didn't even notice my murdering intention at our first...And when I almost...Kill him...He turns his head at me and he just asks why I raise my fist. Is he oblivious or just act like nothing happen?_

"You told me you are alone here." Says Remi.

"You just hear what you want to see." Says Gal'Drad.

"Like I care about that...Anyway...I can guide you there...So...You're accepting or not?" Asks Remi.

"..." _Wherever I go...I'll be caught eventually...Fine...You'll get killed with me then. _"Have it your way." Answers Gal'Drad.

Remi smiles at him and he waves him the direction. Gal'Drad follows him in the Forest of life of Perim and it takes the entire day to pass it. They manage to dodge the guard, Remi shows the M'arrillian how much discreet he can be when he wants to. When they reach the silver lake, Gal'Drad sees that there is a burned village left to ashes near a lake of silver color. He looks at it for a while.

"...Chaotic player...Why are keeping your mind in helping me?" Asks the M'arrillian.

"...That is because of what my mother taught me. She tells me than if anyone needs help...You should help him whoever he or she is...,And I decide to expense it to whatever in Perim, or you will only end up regretting it...She says that from personal experience." Says Remi.

"...What happen?" Asks Gal'Drad.

"...I...Don't want to talk about it...Anyway...Oh!...I have a Chaotic match soon. Hey!...Sorry for asking this suddenly but...Can I scan you?"

"..." Gal'Drad looks at Remi surprise and he doesn't say anything. He sees Remi drawing his scanner but he doesn't try anything. "For helping me...Well...*Sigh* _I think I'll regret it. _Alright...But do not tell anyone where you get it."

"Thank you!" Shouts Remi with a smile.

He pushes the button and a blue light passes over the body of Gal'Drad and Remi looks at the M'arrillian status. He has good status and he might surprise his adversary when he fights him.

"Thanks...I'll be going now." Says Remi waving good-bye.

He then ports to Chaotic.

"...Nice Chaotic player...Hum..." Gla'Drad puts his hands on his cheek. "Maybe if I obtain his cooperation...Just Maybe...We can use him for our revenge plan...A Chaotic player cooperation can change everything after all." Says Gal'Drad thinking about it. When he'll find a way to return to the Deep Cavern, he'll suggest that to the new Oligarch. "We may succeed un ruling Perim this time."

* * *

**Chaotic: Crellan Battledome**

Remi enters in the dome and he prepares to fight his adversary. He waits for him to come and after a while, he sees someone else enters in the dome.

"So it is you MajorTom." Says Remi putting his scanner on the platform.

"You can call me Tom. It is my name." Says Tom with a smile. "You are VictorR."

Tom is a regular human teenager. He has black hair and blue eyes. His skin is a bit more tanned than some of the other characters. He always wears a grey t-shirt with a target symbol on it and blue jeans and trainers.

"Right...You can call me Remi too if you want." Says Remi.

"Alright Remi...I hope you are ready?" Says Tom.

"I am." Says Remi.

It is a 1 vs 1 match and they both prepare their plan.

He then sees the screen and he checks his deck and he looks abound his list of Underworlder to use. He then looks at Gal'Drad and he closes his eyes for a second and he checks the status of the M'arrillian more closely. He sees that Gal'Drad is a powerful creatures and very courageous. But his wisdom and speed is low...But not has low has some creatures. He then looks for his battlegear and he checks which the best is since he can't use mugic. He decides to take a Cyclance in case he needs some fire to shoot at his enemy.

"Ready." Says Tom and Remi.

They reveal their deck and Remi sees that Tom is using Maxxor.

Tom watches the M'arrillian and he is taken a little by surprise to sees it. He has heard in the Overworld that this M'arrillian is in the Overworld and being track down has they are speaking now.

"Remi...How did you obtain the M'arrillian?" Asks Tom.

"By an overcomplicated exchange of creatures." Answers Remi.

VictorR Since it is you who have the most defeated match; it is you who choose the battlefield.

"Alright." Says Remi nervously since the machine reminds him of his no victory states.

Remi spins the location card and it spins until the location is revealed.

Riverlands is the location. VictorR Passes to the offensive.

"Gal'Drad attacks Maxxor!" Shouts Remi touching Gal'Drad.

Remi touches the card and he becomes the creature himself. Tom did the same and he becomes Maxxor.

Maxxor is a tall and strong green-skinned humanoid creature, with strange purple markings across his body. He has black hair with unexplainable white highlights and wears red sort of robe, with a gem in his belt. In OverWorld lore, it is said that his face has never been seen in battle by any other OverWorlder as he's always leading the charge.

"Time to get Chaotic." Says Tom with Maxxor voice.

Remi watches him and shows that he isn't sure he can win but he focuses on the fight.

* * *

**Riverlands**

Riverlands is a landscape of jagged cliffs, rocky embankments, steep slopes, and water. Several rivers flow through the canyons here, carving them and sculpting rock formations and caves into the sides of the cliffs. Creatures who possess control over the water element will find this location extremely advantageous.

Gal'Drad is walking around and tries to find Tom and attack him by surprise.

_I have to find Tom and have the first strike. He has the most powerful Overworlder and I cannot underestimate him. _Thinks Remi.

Gal'Drad jumps under the water and he sees that he can breathe underwater.

_I have some average. _Smirks Remi. _This is a battlefield where any water attack will restore some energy to my creature._

He knows some info about Maxxor and he decides to wait for Tom to come at him.

Tom was walking around and tries to be discreet. He has gained some information about Remi. He knows he is an Underworlder player, but when he sees Gal'Drad, he knows he'll have to change his strategy. His battlegear is useless against him since he doesn't use fire attack. Gal'Drad is a Chieftain that can use water and generic attack. He walks near a river and Remi gets his head out of the water and he watches Tom walking in front of him without seeing him. He then swims closer to his target and he waits for the opportunity to strike. He swims in front and remains discreet and silent.

He sees Maxxor coming closer to him and Remi smirks.

_That's it...Come to papa. _Thinks Remi.

He raises his fist and he waits.

"**Steal Mugician!**" Shouts Remi with Gal'Drad voice.

He hits Maxxor and he has sealed his mugician. Remi then swims away but Tom sees him.

"**Vine Snare!**" Shouts Maxxor.

He traps Gal'Drad who is thrown outside the water and he lands on the ground. Gal'Drad couldn't help but shouts in pain when his back hits the ground. He immediately jumps back on his feet and he counters.

"**ViperSlash!**" Shouts Gal'Drad.

He hits Maxxor at the chest. Gal'Drad jumps to the left when Maxxor counters with Rock Wave. Gal'Drad charges and he tries a Flash Kick but Maxxor dodges it and he counters with Iron Balls and hits the chest and stomach of Gal'Drad who flies in the air. The M'arrillian suddenly changes his arms into a tentacles and he traps Maxxor in it. He drags him closer.

"**Frost Blight!**" Shouts Gal'Drad who uses the momentum to attack Maxxor with maximal damage.

Maxxor falls on the ground.

"Do you have enough?" Asks Gal'Drad drawing his Cyclance that appears by a binary numbers on his left hand while his other one turns back into a hand.

"Of course not." Says Maxxor. "**Sleeping Sting!**"

Gal'Drad hits by the attack and he starts to be unfocused. He still maintains his grips around the Cyclance and he fires at Maxxor. He misses him by 10 ft. to the left while Maxxor smirks.

"**Lavalanche!**" Shouts Maxxor.

He hits violently Gal'Drad who flies away and he hits the wall near the river.

Gal'Drad energy 5 points.

Maxxor's energy 15 points.

_This battle is turning bad for me...I have to find a way. _Thinks Remi now that his mind is clear. Remi finds an idea to beat him.

"**Delerium!**" Shouts Gal'Drad. He hits Maxxor and he is now hallucinating but not that much. The effects last one second and he fires at Maxxor with his Cyclance.

"This attack was weak. Gal'Drad isn't that wise." Says Maxxor. He runs at the direction of Gal'Drad. "**Fire Orb!**"

He throws the fire orb and Gal'Drad smirks. Maxxor sees this and he wonders what in his mind when he throws his battlegear and uses it has a shield and blocks the attack.

Gal'Drad raises the water and he throws it at Maxxor with all his strength and he defeats Maxxor who explodes into blue numbers.

* * *

**Crellan BattleDome**

Tom looks at his adversary who jumps happily while the M'arrillian body disappears and Remi smiles at him.

"Oh yeah!" Shouts Remi.

_The winner is...VictorR._

"My first victory!" Shouts Remi with a light ego boost which he really needs.

"That was a nice fight Remi." Says Tom. He then went serious. "There is one thing I've notice."

"Hum...What is it?" Asks Remi.

"If you have trade it...Why didn't you use your mind control?" Asks Tom.

"...Mind control?" Asks Remi.

"You don't know they can use it before?" Asks Tom.

"Of course not...What are you implying?" Asks Remi who already sees where this is going.

"Have you meet Gal'Drad recently?" Asks Tom.

Remi takes his scanner back and he looks at Tom.

"Not really." Answers Remi. "I was lucky when I see him and scan him...I'm only a very recent player Tom."

"Ok then." Says Tom stopping pressing the subject.

"Well...It was a nice match but I have to go." Says Remi.

"Hey!" Stops Tom.

"What is it?" Asks Remi.

"Maybe I'll have a rematch one day. You really take me by surprise. You've stop me from using a musician and you choose a creatures with which my battlegear was useless." Says Tom.

"I guess I'll have one answer...Anytime." Says Remi walking away to return to Earth.

Tom thinks about it and he decides to go to the Overworld and find some information about Gal'Drad. If he is still in the Overworld...He has to warn Maxxor.

* * *

AC: Chapter 1 is over.

Chapter 2: Manipulation?

Chapter 3: Starting the M'arrillian search.


	3. Chapter 2: Manipulation?

AC: This is the second chapter. I hope you will like.

* * *

**Chaotic Changing life**

**Chapter 2: Manipulation?**

Gal'Drad is observing the destroyed village near the Silver Lake. The lake holds his name for a reason, the water is silver color. He walks around and he sits for a while, thinking about how he can return to the Deep Mine. He knows he cannot use the water path since it is watch carefully by Mezzmarr and troops underwater. He knows it because he tries it and he was caught and almost dies. The M'arrillian knows he cannot take the ground path because it is watch by the Overworld and the Underworld. He believes he is screw. He has time to think about it this time. Before, he was only acting on instinct and trying to return to his place fast.

"There must be a way." Says the M'arrillian.

He sighs and he looks in one of the house. He sees that in one of them has an intact bed and he goes on it and he tests it out. It was good enough for him and he stays there. He thinks about a plan. He knows he cannot do anything without support. The only support he can have is the Chaotic player named Remi.

He is the only one who can help him, but also someone who seems to be ignorant about his tribe actions. He is someone who can be manipulate easily...As long as he is ignorant about his tribe intentions and the war against the 4 other tribes. He now has to find a way to manipulate him and slowly convince him to support his tribe has a spy. Gal'Drad smiles about his plan and he decides to take into action when he can. But before that, he decides to take a nap while he can.

* * *

**3 hours later**

Remi ports to the Silver Lake and he walks at the direction of the village and search for Gal'Drad. He walks for a while until he hears someone snoring...It is snoring like if it was possible underwater. Remi can only think of Gal'Drad since he is a creature made of liquid...Water, nitrogen, or something else that goes beyond his understanding. He enters in the house...Or what's left of it and he sees him snoring on the bed. Remi decides to walk away because he fell likes he's going to attack him. He knows he is being pursuit and he might assault anyone when he wakes up. He walks at the direction of the lake and is now near the river. He sits on a rock and he watches the lake for a while with a smile instead of sighing when he usually loses a match. This time, he wins his Chaotic match thanks to the skills of Gal'Drad. He then starts to wonder about what Tom says.

_They could control the mind of creatures before...Is it possible? What...What does Tom even mean by that? Now they can't?_

Remi thinks about it non-stop and no answer appears in is mind. He can't do anything about it. He'll ask Gal'Drad if he knows anything. He takes a stone and he throws it on the water, bouncing 3 times before sinking.

"..." Remi says nothing and he keeps waiting. He moves his feet on a stone and it was a little loud.

Gal'Drad opens his eyes when he hears something. He raises his hands and is ready to strike but he notices nothing is threatening him. He moves out of the bed and he walks outside and he sees the Chaotic player looking at the water. He sees the sun and he notices he has sleep longer than he intended. He thinks about what he can say to start earning his trust and he has nothing in his mind. Worse...He is sure that most of his tribe will be in that situation. It was much easier when they can control anyone, but now that his tribe has lost the ability...He has no way to negotiate anything and trying to win his trust. He can only do one thing, try and guess. He has no experience and that is very...Troublesome for him.

_Well...There's a first time for everything...At least...Remi is someone Oblivious and seems generally kind, luckily not someone who is naturally suspicious or manipulative like some other humans. _Thinks the M'arrillian.

He walks at the direction of Remi and he stays behind him. He coughs to drag his attention since he is in deep thought.

"Hi there!" Says Remi with a smile. "I guess I've wake you up." He adds nervously putting his hand behind his head.

"I wasn't supposed to sleep this long." Replies Gal'Drad.

"Alright...Well...How's it doing here?" Asks the human.

"I finally have a temporary safe place." Admits Gal'Drad. _Let's try something basic and far from asking him anything..._ "So...You have a match a while ago...How's it go?" _So not natural way to talk. _He comments to himself.

"...Well...It ends up in a victory for me!" He shouts excited. "I was so lucky."

"Alright then-" But Remi cuts him.

"It was a hard match. The other player chooses Maxxor and I decide to use you to fight him. I've won thanks to you and the desperate tactics to use the cyclance has a shield and finish him with a water attack. I've beat MajorTom." Says Remi happy about his victory.

Gal'Drad is lucky that he is not extremely expressive. He manages to hide fury and hate in his body. It was hard not wanting to punch anything at that name.

"MajorTom." Says Gal'Drad controlling his voice. He was one of the players that cause their plan to fail AND he helps the Overworld to hunt him down when he sees him. "You didn't tell anything about me right?"

"Of course I haven't say anything...Now that you talk about him...He knew I didn't obtain you by exchange like I lie to him because of the match...He says that if I have obtain your card by exchange...You should be able to control mind. But...I didn't feel something like this when I was you." Says Remi.

"..." _This is not good for me...He is starting to get suspicious._

"What does it change if you have the ability or not?" Says Remi. "You do not need this anyway. You are strong enough by yourself."

"...Oh! Yeah!...But numbers can make the difference." Says the M'arrillian nervously. _It was a false alarm. Thank the Cothica for letting the player dismissing this...By praising me has a bonus...And still ignoring what my tribe has done...Why he didn't ask around. _"But about this MajorTom...Do you know him?"

"Not really. It is the first times I've meet him." Says Remi.

_Did he say more to you? _Asks the M'arrillian in his mind. He cannot check in the brain of Remi to find more info...And he feels doubt about it. Without mind control...Remi might cause him trouble one day and he cannot know what's in his mind. "Did he tell you anything else?"

"Nope. Just to ask me a rematch. I've...tell him that I scan you by chance and he didn't say anything else...I didn't say anything about where I find you or where you are right now...Didn't want to ask him where you are? You told me to say nothing." Says Remi.

"..." _I can only guess and...Trust him a little. _Thinks Gal'Drad. "Alright...Then...How did you...learn to give this kind of treatment? When you give me those bandages."

"First aid...I have taken this for extra credit at my school. I've try to learn some way to help people...I use it once before...Not something I want to keep in my mind." Says Remi.

"What happen?" Couldn't help but ask Gal'Drad.

"Someone was unconscious and I was the only one who can help him. I wasn't alone and the other guy I was with calls the 9-1-1 for emergency. I've check his vitals when he asks for help. His heart was beating but he stops breathing...I gave him the mouth to mouth...He pukes in my mouth and I knew he ate sausage when a part of it gets out of my mouth...I didn't want to know the content of his stomach...I save his life that way...When the ambulance to bring him to the hospital takes my place...I run somewhere to puke my guts out." Says Remi.

"...Did you even know who the unconscious guy was?" Asks Gal'Drad.

"No...I never did...But what was important his that he is still alive." Says Remi. "I didn't see him again after this...But I've heard that he was grateful."

"From what I can see...This is something that makes up your mind." Says Gal'Drad more naturally.

"Yeah...But this is something I'll keep for me. If I tell it...My wish will not come true." Says Remi.

"...Euh...Al...Right." Says Gal'Drad not understanding anything at all.

He walks next to Remi and he sits on the rock. Their shadow becomes slowly and surely longer has the sun slowly gets down, far away.

"What about you? Why are you here and not with your tribe?" Asks Remi.

"..." _I can't tell him the true...I have to find a lie. _"I get out of the wrong place." Says Gal'Drad.

Remi gives him an unbelievable glare.

_A better and more believable lie. Not literally the first thing into that appears your mind. _"Sorry...Just joking." Says the M'arrillian quick. "I was send here to obtain information. My tribe is planning an attack to the Overworld...But I got caught and they send troops after me and might already trap all exits."

"Maybe you should wait until they drop their guard to sneak pass them." Says Remi.

"Yeah." Says Gal'Drad. _They will not stop until I'm dead sadly. _

"What do you mean yeah?" Asks Remi.

"Well...I don't think so...I have vital information and they want me dead at all cost." Says Gal'Drad getting a little close to the true. He never steals any info but he is search for dead at all cost.

"So...You cannot return home until they give up the search." Says Remi.

"Yeah...If they give up." Says Gal'Drad.

"That sucks...I don't think I can help you more than I did now. You should just stay here. It is not a much known place but I can't guaranty they will not eventually search there. If they ask me anything...I won't say anything. I promise you that." Says Remi.

Gal'Drad looks at Remi and he doesn't say anything. He knows that lots of human's breaks their promise like they mean nothing. Somehow...He thinks this one isn't lying. But he will not give his trust that easily.

"How can I believe your words?" Asks the M'arrillian. "What makes you think I'll believe a Chaotic player promise. I know all too well how much cruel you can be for a scan or anything valuable for you. What makes me think you won't hesitate to sell me for something? Anything?" He moves his face close to the human. "A promise holds no guarantee of anything! You may not hesitate to use me has a sacrifice so you can have something else you consider more valuable!"

He then backs away and mentally shouts at himself. He wants to manipulate and use him but he is scrolling him and threatening him.

"..." Remi looks in his eyes without reacting. "You are right. *Sigh* Sorry about it. All you've say about us is true. Lots of us believe nothing is real...They are surely considering that all they are doing holds no consequence in their world. But...I am not like them." He looks strait in the eyes and Gal'Drad knows he is telling the true, knows he can trust him. "I am an old style human, a weird one. I am someone who doesn't give a promise easily. There is not a lot of people who I swear anything. You don't have to trust me...But I ask of you to give me a chance; like you have done by following me here." Finishes Remi.

"...You are really a strange Chaotic player." Says Gal'Drad. _In all Chaotic players I can meet...I meet the strangest one...And...A kind one._

"The name is Remi." Reminds the human.

"You are just a Chaotic player for me." Says Gal'Drad.

"Anyway...Raises you finger. Not that one, the smallest one." Says Remi showing up.

Gal'Drad decides to do what he asks and he showing his smallest finger and he wonders what Remi will do. Remi passes his small finger around the M'arrillian one and he closes on it.

"Pinky swears." Says Remi.

"Pinky...Swears?" Says Gal'Drad hesitantly. "What's that?" He asks letting the finger go. Remi looks at his fingers at it was weird to touch the finger of the M'arrillian. The water was...tickly.

"It's the way I did promise when I was young with my father. He says it is a promise you can only do when you want to prove you will not break the promise." Says Remi. "It's childish but I continue to do it."

"Well...I guess I can give you some trust." Says Gal'Drad.

"...Sadly...It is already the time for me to go." Says Remi sighing in sadness. "I'll be back after the match and tell you how it goes."

"Good-bye." Says Gal'Drad.

"Bye!" The human port away.

The M'arrillian closes his eyes for a moment. He remembers when Remi didn't say what he chooses...But he decides to help someone he doesn't even know...Like him. He wonders of he is a guy who wants to help everyone or a very good liar.

"In the end I didn't really try to manipulate him...Just talking...And it was very instructive." Says Gal'Drad. He also realises he was in peace when the Chaotic player was around. He is someone naïf and genuinely kind. "If he knows what I have done...He'll stab me in the back without hesitation...Because I will have lie to him."

He opens his eyes and a flash appears into his mind.

_Move soldiers move! We have to be ready when we will conquer Perim!_

_Yes general!_

_Remember the rules soldiers! Trust no one who is not a M'arrillian! Make them believe what they want to believe before striking them! They will do the same!_

_Yes general!_

_The Oligarch wants us to reclaim the lands that are rightfully ours! Perim is made for the M'arrillians only! Others are only slaves! We have received the benediction of the Cothica with the power to control mind!_

_That is true general!_

_Perim is ours! No one stands in our way! No one is trustable unless he is your kind! The non-M'arrillians are the enemy and only the enemy!_

_Yes general!_

_Do not hesitate to kill them if you cannot control them!_

_The enemies deserve enslavement or dead!_

_AGAIN!_

_THE ENEMIES DESERVE ENSLAVEMENT OR DEAD!_

_PERIM IS OURS AND OURS ONLY! WE ARE BORN TO RULE THESE LANDS! NOTHING ELSE IS IMPORTANT EXCEPT THIS!_

_YES GENERAL!_

Gal'Drad shakes his head when he feels the memory of his training in the Deep Mine. It makes him remember the speech of the general who train him. Sadly for them, he dies because he is old and the wasted water was very effective on him.

"..." Gal'Drad thinks about the training and Remi. Which should he choose? Trusting the chaotic player who is not a M'arrillian, using him until he is useless and then after...He doesn't know what after...Or killing him like he is supposed to. But the third option...He knows he has pass the line where he can. He walks to the water and he starts swimming in it carefully, just in case a creature was there.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 2.

Here's the plan for until chapter 9.

Chapter 3: Starting the M'arrillian search

Trouble is coming for the M'arrillian soon.

Chapter 4: Lacking on friendship

Chapter 5: Scan quest in the Underworld

Chapter 6: A lack of trust

Chapter 7: Exploring Kiru city

Chapter 8: Friends before anything

Chapter 9: Laughing is good for Gal'Drad


	4. Chapter 3: Starting the M'arrillian sear

AC: This is the next chapter. Take me some time because I've lost connection yesterday and the chapter was stop until I can reconnect.

* * *

**Chaotic Changing life**

**Chapter 3: Starting the M'arrillian search**

**Kiru City**

Tom ports himself in Kiru city fast. Just after he sees Remi, he has to find out about Gal'Drad. He knows the Overworlder are searching for him and they want him dead or alive. Tom wants to know what Gal'Drad has done with more detail so he can talk about this to Remi and maybe convince him to tell the Overworld where he is. Tom has watch Remi and he knows he was lying. Tom knows he hasn't just crossing the path of the M'arrillian. He walks in the town and he stops for a few seconds. He looks at the statue of Tangath Toborn made at the memory of him...Who sacrifice his life so the lands will not be under water. He then continues until he reaches the castle. 2 guards look at him and they recognise him. Most of the guard of the city knows about Tom and his friendship with Maxxor.

"What is the purpose of your presence here tom?" Asks the guard.

"I want to speak to Maxxor. I am a friend of him. The name is Tom." He answers.

The 2 guards look at each other's.

"You can enter." Says the guard. "Maxxor is busy at the main room."

Tom nods and enters in the castle and he walks at the direction of the main room. He passes in front of the guards in the castle and reaches the main room. He sees Maxxor in the room with a few soldiers looking at the map of the Overworld. They seem to be frustrated. Tom recognises Maxxor who is asking to one of the soldier to calm down. The one who is losing patience is Viqtarr.

Viqtarr is a bipedal bear wearing an eye patch over his left eye. He has brown fur covering his big and muscular body. He has some part of his fur white. He wears a necklace with a purple stone. He also wears a short of pale brown color. He wears red gloves and also red boots at his feet. He is someone who is always usually angry and not in good mood. Tom stops at the entrance and stays there. If one of them notices him, they will know he didn't try to hide.

He wasn't alone with Maxxor. Attacat and, on a crystal use for communication, Mezzmarr was there too.

Attacat is a black panther-like warrior, and he moves with the same grace as a prowling tiger. His body is strong and covered with fine gray fur. He only wears sparse armor. He has a gray tiger tail on his back. He is only wearing a green used loincloth.

Mezzmarr is an aquatic creature resembling a part-ell merman. He has a blue body. His chest and abdomen shows that he is a strong creature. He wears a silver armor with gold part to his arms and the top of his chest, arms and at his waist. On his head is a silver helm. He has a blue fin at the top of his head, his back and his knee.

"How haven't we found this M'arrillian already?!" Shouts Viqtarr. "He was gravely injured and he should have been easy to find!"

"Calm down Viqtarr. There must be a reason we haven't found him yet." Says Maxxor.

"He's been here for a long time! How long are we going to take to find him?! If he manages to return to the Deep mine or captured by any other tribe...They will know some of the secret passage in the city!" Shouts Viqtarr.

"Maxxor...For once I agree with him. If any tribes find out about it...They can enter in the city without any detection." Says Attacat.

"I can confirm he didn't try to escape in the water...He has try to use the passage once but I stop him and injure him." Says Mezzmarr. "...Look like you have a visitor Maxxor." He says with a small smile.

Tom enters in the room, now that they have stop talking and looks at him.

"Tom...What are you doing here?" Asks Maxxor.

"Eavesdropping?!" Asks Viqtarr looking at Tom.

"Not really. I didn't want to disturb you." Says Tom.

"He wasn't even trying to hide." Comments Mezzmarr.

Viqtarr humph but he doesn't do anything else.

"I come here to talk about something important...And I think I enter when you were on that subject." Says Tom.

"You mean you know where the M'arrillian is?" Asks Attacat.

"Sadly...No." Says Tom.

"Then why did you come here if you do not know of the location of the M'arrillian." Shouts Viqtarr.

"You may know a few tips about it." Says Maxxor.

"Yeah. I've fight a Chaotic player in a match...He used the creatures named Gal'Drad." Says Tom.

They all look at him seriously.

"Is he the one you were talking about?" Asks Tom.

"Yes...So a Chaotic player uses him." Says Maxxor. "You wouldn't have come here if you haven't notice something strange or out of place."

"True...He didn't have the ability to control my mind during the match...So I can only guess he obtains it after the war...And I know he's also a recent player...So I think he doesn't know about them." Says Tom.

"So what?" Asks Viqtarr.

"If the human doesn't know they are dangerous...He can be easily manipulate and use to their average...Or his in this situation." Says Attacat.

"What will happen if he doesn't need him?" Asks Tom.

"Since they can't control his mind...They might kill him." Says Maxxor.

Tom looks at his favorite creatures and he knows he has to find a way to warn VictorR.

"I do not know if he actually helps him. He only tells me that he just passes near the creature and scan him...But he says it a little quick so I guess he is lying." Says Tom.

"Then he is by his side." Says Viqtarr.

"Not necessarily. If he ignores the danger of the M'arrillian...He may just be someone kind enough to help him." Says Mezzmarr. "After all, you also help me Tom when you knew you will only get killed."

"I...I just act and didn't think." Says Tom. "But I don't know him enough to tell if he is a nice guy or not...But he appears to be a nice one."

"What's his name? We might want to talk to him." Says Maxxor.

"His name is Remi...When I see him...I think I'll ask him to come." Says Tom.

"He must surely know where the M'arrillian is hiding!" Shouts Viqtarr.

"Or where he was before he moves away...At the very least we will find his trace." Says Attacat.

"What did this M'arrillian do?" Asks Tom. "And do you know who he is?"

"We do not know a lot about him...We only know he is a M'arrillian who can kill his enemy without mercy and hesitation. I guess he can kill on demand and if he is standing in his way...In other word...A cold killer." Says Maxxor.

"What we know is that he obtains lots of information and secrets about Kiru city that we share with no tribe. Only few soldiers even know about the existence of a few...secrets." Says Attacat.

"And I supposed you know about it...I've heard you telling about the secret passage of the city." Says Tom.

"So you hear that part!" Says Viqtarr moving closer. "Then let me warn you not to even try finding it."

"That is not my intension." Replies Tom looking in the eye of Viqtarr, even if he is afraid in the inside.

"Good." Says Viqtarr.

"He may have followed one of us for a while without any of us noticing it." Says Maxxor. "He knows how to enter secretly in the city and having great average against us if he shares that information during the invasion of Kiru city...We find him out a few days after our victory and he shouts surprise when he sees us pointing our weapons at him."

"Guess he was expecting the battle to end for the victory of his tribe and drops his guard at that moment...But we didn't take the initiative and he runs away." Says Attacat.

"We pursuit him and he kills some of our soldiers." Says Viqtarr. "He also killed one very recently and he ran away. Since then, we haven't found any trace of him."

"We are discussing about some part of the Overworld where he can be. They are some spot where it is not known by anyone." Says Maxxor.

"Maybe I can ask him to show him location deck. He may have one of them if he knows the M'arrillian." Says Tom.

"It is better not...If you do it...He may get suspicious and warns him to move away if he believes he is friendly." Says Maxxor.

"So...What do you want me to do?" Asks Tom.

"Maybe you can duel against him...He may eventually use some location we may overlook." Says Maxxor.

"Chaotic player tend to find thing they shouldn't." Says Viqtarr.

"I'll try." Says Tom walking away and waving them when Maxxor gives him a silent sign that he should go.

"Alright...There are a few locations we have to try first." Says Maxxor. "I've already send 2 more groups. We have lost enough time and we have to strength our research. You will observe where he disappears and maybe find some small trace of the direction he has taken...It is only a few days and you have the talent to find it."

"Of course Maxxor. We will find him and crush him!" Says Viqtarr.

"Mezzmarr...I want you to watch from the water. Since Gal'Drad is a liquid creatures...He will surely stands near a lake or a river where he can escape easily." Says Maxxor.

"Understood." Says Mezzmarr cutting the communication.

Viqtarr and Attacat walk away.

"It will only be a matter of time." Says Maxxor.

* * *

AC: Seems like Gal'Drad has done more than first guess. He says that he obtain information and got caught when he was sure they have win. It is not a total lie.


	5. Chapter 4: Lacking on friendship

AC: Chapter 4 is there and I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chaotic Changing life**

**Chapter 4: Lacking on friendship**

Gal'Drad sits on a stone and he looks at himself in the water. He has tried for a few days to slowly manipulate Remi but he always end up failing. He closes his eyes in frustration about the result. Remi is too oblivious to his manipulation and often change the subject and drag him into something he didn't expect to speak. Remi speaks about his match he has by using his...Scan has human say it and beats every player. Gal'Drad was trying to talk about minor help in watching that the Overworld are planning to do and warns him of any danger but Remi makes him forgot about it each time. If Gal'Drad was honest with it...He kinda likes talking about other things than fighting enemies in every way he can. Remi, by his innocent nature, seems immune against manipulation when the opposite should been the case. He sees himself not that much frustrated about this failure plan...But he isn't satisfied either. He decides to give up on trying manipulating him and...Just see where this is going. Maybe things will happen and reach the wanted result when the opportunity comes.

He sighs and he thinks about something he notices for a while. He starts to be attached to the Chaotic player. He doesn't even realise when it happen. It just happens and he is trying his best to detach himself from the Chaotic player. It cannot do it very well. He always has a small part of him that wants the player to come back to him.

He hears a sound of footsteps and he knows it is the player. He sees him walking at his direction.

"Hi there!" Says Remi.

"Hello Chaotic player." Answers back Gal'Drad.

"So...What are you doing right now?" Asks Remi.

"As you can see...Nothing." Replies Gal'Drad.

"Well...From what I can see, you are sitting on a rock and trap into your mind...So I guess you are thinking about something." Says Remi.

"True...A lot of things." Says Gal'Drad. "Mostly about how to return to the Deep Mine in the Underworld."

"Guess you are really bored at doing nothing." Says Remi.

"True." Says Gal'Drad.

"I've pass the mist forest and I've heard that they have intensify their search for you." Says Remi. "I know it is not good news for you but you have to know it."

"...I see...So I'll have to escape eventually." Says Gal'Drad.

"But where can you hide next?" Asks Remi.

"..." The M'arrillian doesn't say anything. He just thinks of something and nothing appears in his mind. Remi doesn't know anywhere else where he can hide.

"Maybe I can search about where the Silver Lake is going." Says Remi. "There must be a source feeding the river and a place where it continues to the downstream."

"I know that all rivers of the Overworld are connected in a way or another. If I want to escape...I need the map showing all rivers of the Overworld and where it is connected to the Underworld...Or if one of them reaches the ocean." Says Gal'Drad.

"I can't answer that." Says Remi. "But...Maybe I can find a map when I can."

"That would be great." Says the M'arrillian. "I will appreciate that Chaotic Player."

...

...

"I...have a question for you." Says Gal'Drad. "I want to know something very important that is time to time...hunting my mind."

"You can ask it." Says Remi.

"When we first met...You and I. You've seen me gravely injured...You didn't know me and you help me because you wanted too...I understand that it is your nature but...We are here now...I am safe for now and I doesn't need your help...And you doesn't need to help me...I am a M'arrillian and you are a Chaotic player...You still come here time to time when you can to just talk to me...Except when we are too casual, you say that I bore you and try finding something interesting...But...Anyway. Why are you helping me? No...Why are you coming to talk to me now? You have no more reason to stick out with me." Asks Gal'Drad.

"When I see you...The first time...I pity you a little...You were bleeding...Or melting...Anyway...You were dying. I decide to help you because I wanted too. It is true you don't really need my help anymore but I'm stinking with you because I like you. You are also someone who I consider has a friend." Says Remi.

"Friend?" Asks Gal'Drad. "What does it mean...Friend?"

"You don't know! Well...To make it simple...Well...A friend is someone you like...But not anything romantic or love...You like him enough to spend time with him, talking together, having some good times together playing games. More importantly, about true friends...A real friend is someone you know you can trust without any worry."

_Perim is ours! No one stands in our way! No one is trustable unless he is your kind! The non-M'arrillians are the enemy and only the enemy!_

_Yes general!_

"Trust is the first part of anyone downfall." Says Gal'Drad a little automatically. "You cannot trust anyone else around you if it isn't not you're kind."

"What do you mean?" Asks Remi.

"You are a Chaotic player and I am a M'arrillian...You are not a M'arrillian so you are not someone I can trust and my e-...Nothing else." Says Gal'Drad stopping himself to tell that Remi is his enemy.

"...Why do I feel like it is some preprograming answer?" Asks Remi.

"The other way around is that you cannot trust me because I'm an M'arrillian and you are a Chaotic player." Says Gal'Drad.

"*Sighs* Gal'Drad...It doesn't matter if we are not the same kind. Friendship is something that goes beyond that." Says Remi. "Trust is the way to know who your real friends are and who is just a friend you know. It is bonding with the trust you have with someone else. Something you can obtain during the life and follows you in the afterlife. A friend is someone who stands by your side when you need it...He laughs with you and he is there for you when you need his help."

"Chaotic player..." Says Gal'Drad.

"About that...Chaotic Player is not really what we are...We are humans...And if you want to know my name...Let me remind you that it is Remi." Answers the player.

"Human...Well it will be shorter." Smiles lightly Gal'Drad. "Human...Do not take this the wrong way but...I cannot trust Chaotic player like any tribes can...You might sell any of us for cards...Even if you might not...It is something too risky."

"...I understand if you do not trust me...But I trust you." Says Remi.

Gal'Drad looks at Remi surprise and he doesn't say anything. He only looks at him.

_How can he trust me if I don't trust him...How can he even say that? I cannot trust any non-M'arrillian...But...Is it true? What I've learn must be true but...But... _Thinks Gal'Drad confuses. He cannot put a sentence after the but word.

"Hello...Say something." Says Remi.

"Sorry...Just didn't expect that sentence." Says Gal'Drad.

"Do you have any friends?" Asks Remi. "In your tribe."

"...When I think about it..." Gal'Drad enters into his mind. "No...We do not have friends. We are M'arrillian...We trust each member of our tribes and follow the Oligarch orders. We are bond by the mind and do not require anything else. We do not give support or play with...Since our youth we are preparing for the war. Perim isn't a peaceful place like...Whatever your place is."

"Well...Good news for you. I am your first friend then." Says Remi.

"..." The M'arrillian says nothing.

"In your mind again?" Asks Remi with a small smile.

"...Oh! Yeah...Sorry but you are really..." _Weird, strange, Impossible to understand, bizarre, a little crazy? What can I say without insulting him? Why do I even care about it? _Says the M'arrillian in his mind. "...Different."

"I think it is normal...I'm not a usual human too...Well...I have to get going for my match." Says Remi. "Before I go...Please remember that I'll always be there to help you. No matter what my friend." He then ports away.

Gal'Drad is now alone and he is disturbed by this little talk.

"Great...Now I'm getting confuse about everything." He says alone. He looks at the silver lake when a thought of his general appears in his mind...But contradicting everything he has learn in his situation.

To survive, you must adapt yourself to the change.

"Can trust and friendship enter in this situation?" Wonders Gal'Drad. The oblivious answer for him is no...But he isn't sure of it is the good answers anymore.

* * *

**Chaotic: Beta Battledome**

Remi was at the end of his match against his adversary: KidChaor. His real name is Kazdan Kalinkas. But he prefers to be nicknamed Kaz. He has spikey red hair, brown eyes with round pink-tinted glasses. He always wears a green shirt, with a yellow waistcoat. He has also shown to be notably scrawny.

Kaz and Remi have a few matches together since Remi started to play Chaotic. He and Kaz have started to become friendly and most of their match is in the Beta dome except the first one. Kaz always beat him but he also gives him some tips.

"You are good Remi." Says Kaz. "But you haven't beat Chaor yet."

"Well...It is time for Gal'Drad to enter into the game." Replies Remi. "After beating you...I have to update a few battle gears in the Underworld."

"I see..." Says Kaz. "Maybe after this we can both go to the Underworld. My friends are currently busy, Peyton isn't here and Sarah is with Tom on a scan quest."

"That will be a great idea. I hope your friends will succeed in their quest." Says Remi.

"I'm not to worry about it." Says Kaz.

"You can engage the hostility." Says Remi.

"Alright. Chaor attack Gal'Drad!" Says Kaz.

Kaz is covered with binary number and he turns into Chaor.

The mighty Chaor is awesome to behold and even Remi can see it. His horned head, powerful fire-red body and lashing tail give him a frightening appearance. The only thing more dark and sinister than his looks is his voice, which is as deep as the UnderWorld itself. On his 2 blue horns he has a metal plate where it rotated. He wears a fur around his personal space with a metal belt around his waist. He also wears metal plate at his arms covered with a few spikes. He wears brown boots ending with metal plated where he can kick the enemy. He is the incarnation of strength and fire. He has brown spikes on his back, the 4 bigger are on his shoulders and on the high part of his back.

Remi changes into Gal'Drad and he looks at Chaor.

"Let's play." Says Remi.

Location chooses...Lava Pond.

The 2 ports there and the battle starts.

* * *

**Lava Pond**

The Lava Pond is a bubbling lake of lava surrounded by volcanos of varying sizes, it is hot and still. Air Attacks are weaker there, while Fire Attacks have extra sizzle! He knows too well that this will greatly benefits Chaor in the fight while Gal'Drad will have some trouble there.

Gal'Drad moves around and he tries to find an average spot...But the problem is that Gal'Drad isn't in his element.

"...Wait a minute!" Says Gal'Drad looking at himself. He sees liquid falling from the body. "Am I sweating or melting?!" He asks to himself.

"I don't know about that." Says the scary voice of Chaor. "But this probably won't help you." He makes a fireball appears on his hand and throws it at Gal'Drad who dodges it to the left.

"I guess so." Says Gal'Drad. He runs at Chaor and he uses a wave of water hitting Chaor who flies to the left.

"You finally start putting more resistance...Guess you are better with this M'arrillian." Smirks Chaor.

He gives a punch at the face of Gal'Drad who flies on a rock near the lava.

"Ouch...So...Hot." Says Gal'Drad. "Guess I'm weak in hot zone."

He sees Chaor charging at him and he rolls to the left.

"**Frozen Whip!**" Shouts Gal'Drad.

The hands of Gal'Drad change into tentacles and froze solid. He then hits Chaor at the face.

"Didn't know he can use that." Says Gal'Drad.

He sees Chaor with a whip and he smacks the chest of Gal'Drad.

"Ouch!" Shouts Gal'Drad. He tries to call his battlegear but Chaor makes him lost it in the lava. "Good dammit!" He then focuses again and he sees Chaor in front of him. "..." He says nothing.

Chaor pushes Gal'Drad brutally and he falls in the lava and explodes into code.

* * *

**Beta Dome**

"I hate losing that way." Says Remi.

"That's the second time I win by pushing you." Says Kaz.

"I should learn to remain focus...I have some problem to think." Says Remi.

"Not exactly...You weren't in your element and you were not focus at all." Says Kaz.

"True...I think I was melting." Says Remi.

"Alright...Come with me. We are going to the Underworld." Says Kaz.

"This will be interesting." Says Remi.

The 2 of them port to the Underworld.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 4.


End file.
